


The one in which AC goes on a rampage (or beach time part 1)

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Series: Roleplays [3]
Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Beach time, Castiel Doesn't Understand, Crazy Castiel, Ct's MLP boxers, Equius is apprehensive, F/M, For the most part, Gabe's golden speedo, Gabriel can't stop winking, Gabriel terms, Gapeta, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Matespirit senses, Meowrail senses, Multi, Trenchcoat buddies!, beach time part 1, but that'll come out later, cas ruins it, cat puns go out the window, cluckbeast fight, dead birds, did you ruffie me?, don't step on the trenchcoat, equius somehow knows what that is, gabriel vs karkat, implied Nepkat, swim suits have pockets now, well technically the second, when stuff gets real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius and Nepeta are going to the beach when they met up with Castiel and then Gabriel. They proceed to have fun when Nepeta goes on a rampage, out for Karkat's blood on her clawkind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one in which AC goes on a rampage (or beach time part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of roleplays that my friends and I decided to make one day. It's mostly Superstuck (Supernatural and Homestuck.) Try not and hate us, we just made it for fun. There is a lot of OCs, just warning you. I didn't make Supernatural or Homestuck. I hope you enjoy. (FYI: 5 dots mean a new rp situation and three dots mean a change of location) Nepkat or Karpeta is canon and so is Destiel. When something is dirty or pervertedly implied as perverted or sexual it's titled to be in Gabriel terms. Also, for more on the Karkat and Gabrielle thing refer to the series Roleplays 2.

D-- Nepeta, where are we going? What are you going to show me? Is it another dead bird again?

:33 um..*ac throws the dead bird* no...but we are going to the beach! X33

D-- The beach?

:33 Yes silly! why do mew think i'm wearing my bathing suit? *ac takes off her trench coat and is wearing a gr33n kitty one piece*

D-- Oh g00d Lord.

:33 yeah! X33 cas is going to be there too! h33h33! come on! *ac pulls her meowrail to the beach*

D-- Cas? Who is this Cas? Is he...*ct says dramatically* a man?*

*Castiel pops out of nowhere, wearing silver swimming trunks with white angel wings running along the sides.* *Clearly you can see his big white wings* No, I'm an angel!

:33 h33h33! equikitty m33t cas, cas m33t equikitty! CC: Equikitty, cas is my trench coat buddy and cas, equikitty is my meowrail *ac grins widely*

D-- *ct gives Cas a L00k down then and evil eye* Trench coat buddy?

Yeah! *Castiel grins* *Castiel puckers his lips* Hey, what happened to your sunglasses? Did you fall? Here lemme fix them!

D-- *ct steps away* No! Really they are-

*Castiel puts his fingers to them and the lenses fix themselves* There, all better!

D--*ct growls and balls his fists*

:33 um...let's just go swimming, already. purrlease.

D-- *snaps out of anger* Of course Nepeta. *Trots down to the water*

You have him wrapped up around your fingers, don't you?

:33 yes, i have him wrapped around my little paws like yarn *ac smiles*

D--Ah Nepeta, there is somebody already here.

Oh, that is-

The one and only! *Gabriel winks at Nepeta* It's good to see you here babe.

D-- Nepeta who is this? Why are you winged humans? *ct studies Gabriel's wings* Are they robotic?

They call me Gabriel. No bucko they are 100% authentic archangel wings. And everyone knows what they say about archangels, the fiercest and the most frisky. *winks at Nepeta*

*Castiel frowns* No one says such.

*ct notices what Gabriel is wearing and fights the urge to throw up* Wha-what are you wearing?

*Gabriel smiles broadly* oh yeah, my trusty golden speedo. I wear it for the ladies. *winks at Nepeta* They can't seem to get enough of it.

*Castiel cocks his head* Are you okay Gabriel? Your eye keeps twitching? Is it injured?

*Gabriel rolled his eyes*

D-- Neptea, how many more of them are there?

I believe it's just us at the moment, but my brother and sisters can appear at will. Numerically, hundreds, thousands of us.

:33 um...i'm just going to act like gabe isn't wearing that...ew Xbb *ac turns away and walks over to the beach*

Oh come on! I think I look good in it.

;33 *ac turns around* yeah, "mew" think mew look good

Well, Gabriel, you can kind of see...never mind. *Castiel snaps his wings out* Let's go swimming!

:33 *ac's tail wiggles happily* yeah! let's go! XDD *ac runs to the beach*

*Castiel follows pursuit*

*Gabriel lays a hand on Equius' shoulders* I like you, you're not as bitchy as that Karkat. *Gabriel smacks ct's butt playfully* You know, you've got a nice ass. Hardy and strong.

D-- *ct blushes lightly* Uh...

Well, I'm going to go swimming, do you wanna play Jaws?

D-- I-uh-have to go. *ct runs after Castiel and his moirail who are splashing in the water*

:33 h33h33! XDD *ac giggles happily and s33s equius* equikitty, come on in, the water is just purrfect!

D-- I don't know Nepeta. These angels...*ct looks back at Gabriel, who started tanning* the are creepy.

:33 oh equikitty! cas is nice and funny! :)) gabe is just a cr33py purrv. come on in already *ac does her big, cute cat eyes*

D-- Oh no, not the eyes.

I promise you I will not smack your rear. You haven't done anything wrong, yet.

:33 no, no one is smacking any butts. now equius *ac whimpers and tilts her head cutely* purrlease, come in the water.

D-- I suppose it wont hurt. *ct sips off clothes to reveal My Little Pony boxers* *ct jumps into the water*

:33 hey are those the boxers that mew had me but fur mew when i was at the store buying groceries?

D-- uh no, I made these.

:33 h33h33! equius mew crazy fan girl mew! *ac laughs and dives underwater*

*Castiek dives under, then bursts out of the water, flying into the air.* Watch this! *Castiel pulls his wings in and does a cannonball, shooting water up about 20 feet*

:33 *ac dives d33per underwater beclaws something shiny perked her interest*

*Gabriel appears next to where Nepeta was* We should chicken fight.

*Castiel gives his brother a hard look* Cock fighting is a sin, Gabriel. Forcing creatures of God to murder one another for personal pleasure is an abomination.

*Gabriel laughs, for he thought of what Cas said about 'cockfighting' in Gabriel terms* What about you and Dean-o, are you saying that's sinful?

No.

D-- Who is this Dean?

A human that Castiel "groped tight and raised from Perdition" and "put together with his own two hands."

Gabriel stop.

You're acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.

:33 *ac pops up furrm underwater and takes a d33p breath* g-guys i found a rock XDD *ac holds up the shiny, gold rock*

D-- Nepeta, that is a piece of gold.

I've got three pieces of gold. I'm an angelic bank!

That isn't much gold.

I'm not talking about--argh you're pointless. Are we going to chicken fight or not?

:33 *ac puts the piece of gold in her bathing suit pocket* chicken fight? mew mean cluckbeast fight?

Sure babe. Cas, I'm getting on your shoulders.

But-

Then only "but" here will be mine on your shoulders. Now stop lollygagging and let's go.

D-- Nepeta, this means you go on my shoulders.

:33 aw man...do i really have to touch him? Xbb

D-- All you must do is push them into the water.

:33 what? i get to push him? yay! XDD *ac jumps on equius' back and climbs onto his shoulders*

Gabriel, you are remarkably heavy for your size.

Thanks Cas, *Gabriel snarks sarcastically*

There is no problem Gabriel.

:33 h33h33! come on ladies, let get this cluckbeast fight started *ac grins evilly*

I'll give you proof I'm not a lady *Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows*

:33 ew..hey, gabe. let's make a little deal :33 if i win, mew have to leave me alone fur a w33k.

And if I win..  
.  
:33 yeah, whatevfur. do we have a deal?

Does a cat have whiskers?

:33 ... let's just get this ofur with

*Gabriel puts his hands on her arms. He smiles, his eyebrows wiggling again.* You ready babe? ;-J

:33 *ac groans and puts her paws on his arms* i'm furricking ready to knock mewr ass in the water :33

I wouldn't be too sure of that tootsie.

:33 ... tootsie? what...nevfurmind *ac digs her claws into his arms*

Ow! *purrs* OOO! Kinky!

*Castiel rolls his eyes* Gabriel leave her alone.

What?! She's scratching me!

:33 *ac growls, but her tail perks up and her matespirit senses are tingling* huh ... karkat was just touching another girl...*ac loosens her grip on gabpurriel*

Hey! What's up babe? Your grip isn't so fierce anymore. I like it when you play fierce.

*Castiel ignores his brother* Is there a problem?

:33 *ac hisses at gabpurriel and shoves him into the water* i n33d to go! *ac jumps off equius' shoulders and runs off to find Karkat*

*Gabriel pops out of the water and squirts salt water out of his mouth8 Blah! Salt water! *He calls out to Nepeta* Hey baby that's cheating! We didn't count!

*Castiel begins to walk away* I must follow her.

D-- She needs to be protected.

Yes.

*ct leaves with Castiel*

*Gabriel splashes in the water fitfully* What the fuck! You can't just leave me here!

*Castiel turns around briefly* Go organize your candy Gabriel.

*Gabriel crosses his arms* Fuck off. *Gabriel ponders it for a moment* Well maybe that's a good idea.

:33 *ac jumps through the tr33s angrily* where the furrick are mew karkat ...

*Castiel and Equius scramble to keep up* My she is fast in them trees.

*Equius frowns* Nepeta! Slow down!

:33 *ac stops immediately and turns around, then she gives equius the death stare* hissss!

*Equius and Castiel pause, ct stepping back* Oh sugar honey iced tea! *ct trips over Castiel's f00t* Ah!

*Castiel looks at his foot, then at Equius.* You just stepped on my trench coat.

*ct stands up, dusting himself off* I apologize.

*Cas gives him an evil stare.* Don't do it again.

:33 *ac's meowrail senses start tingling and she growls* cas mew're next! *ac jumps to another tr33 and goes off to find Karkat*

*Castiel pokes at Equius* If you weren't Nepeta's moirail I'd smite you.

*Equius slaps his hand* If you weren't Nepeta's trench coat buddy I'd stomp on you low b100d.

*Castiel's jaw hardens* You dare call me "low blood." I was created by God and you call him low! * Castiel stomps away angrily* We must truce for now. Nepeta is on a rampage. She must be handled  
.  
*Rick the angel appears* True dat!

*Castiel swats at his stupid brother* Go away Rick.

Well DAMN CAs. I see how it is. *Disappears*

*ct ignores what just happened.* Let's go.

*Castiel and ct run after Nepteta*

:33 *ac stops jumping through the tr33s beclaws she s33s Karkat walking through the woods* hissssss...

*cg looks around* WHAT THE FUCK?

:33 *ac hisses louder* HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!

NEPETA? IS THAT YOU? *Karkat picks up a nearby stick*

"33 *ac jumps down in furrnt of Karkat and growls* hello Karkat. what? are mew going to throw a stick at me again?

*cg drops stick and catches his breath* SHIT NEPETA! YOU FUCKING SURPRISED ME!

:33 haha! oh, i'm sorry Karkat. but, i shouldn't be the one apologizing. *ac clenches her fists*

*cg flares his hands up and backs away* WHOA NEPETA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

:33 *ac growls and walks towards him* oh, like mew don't furricking know! how was f33ling gabrielle up!?!

WHAT?! GABRIELLE?! THAT STUPID GRUBFUCKING BITCH?! WHAT ABOUT HER?!

:33 mew fucking put mewr hands all ofur her!

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

:33 don't "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" me! mew know exactly what i'm talking about! :CC

D-- Language Nepeta.

NO...I FUCKING DON'T!

:33 shut the fuck up equius! stay out of this! yes mew do, karkat! stop acting like a dumbass and just admit it!

*Ct steps back a few steps*

ADMIT WHAT NEPETA? *cg's face turns bright red* SOME ANGELIC BULDGEFONDLING BITCH HAPPENED TO FALL IN MY ARMS?!

:33 yeah, i fucking know! i'm not an idiot karkat! mew were purrobably blushing too! *ac hisses and bears her teeth*

YEAH, I DID, BEACUSE THE MANGY HOLY VOLCANIC ASS SLUT DROPPED IN MY ARMS, OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE! JUST SO YOU KNOW NEPETA, THE TINY THINK PANNED SHIT SKANK ASKED ME TO CHEAT ON YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT I DID? I TOLD THE CLUCKBEAST WINGED WHORE THAT I ALREADY HAD A MATESPIRIT AND A GOG DAMN GRUB WGO I LOVE AND APPRECIATE AND WOULD DIE FOR EVERY FUCKING DAY AND DO ANYTHING FOR!

:33 ... oh... *ac unclenched her fists and looked down at the ground*

YEAH. *cg looks at the ground* and he hesitates* *then cg pulls her into a hug* I'M SORRY I YELLED. I'M SORRY I CAUGHT HER. I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU FEEL BAD NEPETA.

:33 *ac slowly hugs back* no, i'm sorry fur going on a rampage... i guess mew can say i felt...a little...jealous...

*cg smirks* THAT'S OKAY, YOU ONLY SHOWED ME HOW MUCH MORE YOU CARED FOR ME.

*Castiel cocks his head and murmurs to himself* Is this how Sam feels when Dean and I are staring intently at one another?

:33 *ac lets go of Karakt and turns around to look at Catstiel* really cas? really?

Yes.

*cg rolls his eyes* NICE FUCKING JOB RUINING THE MOMENT.

:33 yeah trench coat buddy, mew sort of did :PP

Do not despair! I can fix this. *Castiel uses telekinetic powers to move Nepeta and Karkat closer* Now you may kiss.

UHH...

:33 um...cas, can mew not *ac groans and blushes a little*

WELL MAYB HE'S ONTO SOMETHING. *cg moves even closer to ac*

:33 bup! bup! hold on, karkat. *ac looks at Cas* can mew, um...leave fur a little bit and take equius with mew?

D-- *ct cracks his knuckles* Don't be stupid Karkat

*cas grabs Equius' arm*

D-- *ct swats his hand away* Don't touch me peasant. 

I'm not a peasant. I'm a solider of Heaven.

D-- Whatever you say peasant.

*Castiel grabs Equius away from the two, not too far just in case something goes wrong.*

:33 well then...um, how ya doing, karkat? *ac laughs awkwardly*

*cg looks at the ground* UHH...GOOD, I GUESS. ARE WE GONNA FUCKING KISS OR NOT?

We must help. This is getting hopeless *Castiel uses angel magicks and produces a radio* Dean told me that music can be used to set the mood. *clicks the button an 'kiss the girl' begins to play*

WHAT THE FUCK?

:33 what...is that the song off feferi's favfurrite movie?

TURN THAT H=SHIT OFF. I GOT THIS! *CG GRABS AND SQUISHES AC'S FACE*

D-- We need to change the song from a rom-com. He likes those.

What's a rom-com? Is that a type of materialized thin fabric that you cover over a man's genatalia when having sexual intercourse?

D-- No.

*cg squishes his face into ac's awkwardly*

:33 ouch! XCC

DON'T WORRY, I'M DOING THIS RIGHT!

*Castiel squints, scrutinizing* You need to turn your head more. And your mouths are need to be connecting. Tongue is optimal for the proper kiss.

:33 murf! *H* *ac groans and tries to wrap her arms around Karkat's neck but accidentally touches his horn* whoops!

*Cg eyes get big, pupils dilating* OH NEPETA. *cg begins to purr and nuzzle against her paw* I DIDN'T KNOW...

:33 oh my gog... *ac pulls her paw away* what have i done.

*grabs paw* A LITTLE LOWER NOW.

*Rick pops up* OH SHIT! GETTIN' LAID!

*Castiel chases Rick away and pops back up.* I believe we need to remove him.

:33 uhh... *tries to pull her paw away furrum Karkat* somebody help me befur this turns into 50 shades of Nepkat!

*cg yanks ac back* WHERE IN THE DISEASED BULDGE FONDLING FUCK ARE YOU GOING PRECIOUS? I'M RIGHT HERE.

:33 *ac squeaks and blushes* oh dear gog... what have i done? *ac whispers*

Not me yet.

*cg covers Nepeta protectively and growls* GO THE FUCK AWAY GBARIEL, SHE'S MINE!

*Gabriel chuckles and shakes his head. *Wow, look at that seductive glint in your eyes! *Gabriel quickly taps Karkat's head with two fingers.* Go to sleep horny kitty.

*cg falls down to the ground, fast asleep*

*Gabriel points at Nepeta* You owe ne. I just saved you from your muttonhead matespirit.

:33 *ac looks down at Karkat and then back at gabriel* i don't owe mew shit! i didn't ask fur mewr help! *ac kn33ls beside Karkat*

You kinda did chuckles. When you screamed "somebody help me befur this turns into 50 shades of Nepkat!" And you should show me some respect. I helped you, whether or not you'd like to admit it.

:33 since when did mew get so serious? :PP

I'm Loki, I can when I want to! And by the way *Gabriel points at Karkat* he won't be all sunshine and lollypops when he wakes up, like that he ever is. *Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears*

*cg stirs, rubbing his head* WH-WHAT THE FUCK? WHY AM I ON THE DAMN GROUND? WHAT HAPPENED?

:33 *ac looks ofur at Karkat* what?? n-nothing happened...mew just sort of fell asleep :33

*cg gives Castiel a hard glare* DID YOU RUFFIE ME?

No.

 

:33 yes

No.

:33 yes!

I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK, JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN.

But I did not drug you.

I SAID "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK," SO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH FLAPS.

:33 *whispurrs* cas totally drugged mew and there was absolutely not horn touching...

WHAT?

:33 *poker face* nothing

WHATEVER

:33 h33h33 ...*ac laughs nervously*

D-- I am glad that that Gabriel is going now. He is e%ceptionally neightlesome.

WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? GABRIEL WAS HERE? *cg fixes ac a serious stare* DID HE RUFFIE ME?

:33 *ac give equius a "seriously?" look* no karkat, he didn't :PP

SO THE NOOKSNIFFING FUCKASS WAS HERE?

:33 ... YES...

DID HE TOUCH YOU?

:33 man! it's like jeopardy up in here! h33h33, with um...all these questions *ac laughs awkwardly*

DID HE?!

You may rest assured, Gabriel did not touch her, physically, mentally, or sexually.

THAT MEANS A FUCKING LOT COMING FROM YOU.

*Castiel didn't understand the sarcasm or chose not to.* Thank you.

*cg rolls his eyes* STUPID ANGELS.

:33 welp, i'm just going to change :PP this bathing suit is blech *walks away*

*cg frowns and follows*

D-- *ct follows*

*Castiel frowns* I must check up on Dean. *disappears*

:33 *ac turns around* um... can mew guys not follow me? i'm just trying to change and i'm coming back

OK

D-- I will stand guard.

NO YOU FUCKING WONT, THAT'S FUCKIG WEIRD.

*Rick pops up* TRUE DAT! YOU A STALKER!

I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DAMN WINGS OFF YOU MAGICAL LUMPY ASSPRESS!

DAMN! YOU AIN'T PLAYIN'! *disappears*

. . . . .


End file.
